Enjoy Yourself
Enjoy Yourself is Kylie Minogue's sophomore album. It was released on October 9, 1989 on PLW Records, Mushroom Records & Geffen Records. Album Background Following the commercial success of her debut albumin 1988, Kylie began recording her second album with Stock, Aitken and Waterman at PWL Studios in London, England in February of 1989. The recording sessions also took place in April and July of 1989 with the cover version of "Tears on My Pillow" being one of the final songs recorded for the album after Kylie had heard the original version of the song while dining at Pete Waterman's house. The album directly continues where Kylie left off, but with more upbeat pop tunes and uplifting party anthems than on her debut which contained a few ballads. The song "Never Too Late" was scheduled to be the second single after "Hand On Your Heart", however, Pete Waterman liked newly recorded "Wouldn't Change a Thing" more and decided to release it as the lead into the release of Enjoy Yourself instead. The UK release was issued with a free fold-out poster of Kylie. The album was released in the UK with the track listing on the album sleeve confusingly not corresponding to the actual running order of the album. This was because the track listing was changed at the very last minute by Pete Waterman, allegedly due to the unexpected failure of "Wouldn't Change a Thing" to top the UK chart after it was widely expected to do so, therefore, he did not want the song to open Kylie's new album, resulting in a complete re-shuffle of all ten songs, placing "Hand On Your Heart" (which did reach number 1) as the album opener. As there was a reluctance to push back the release date, there was not time to re-print the album sleeve; therefore, it was released with the original artwork showing the original track listing. The error was corrected everywhere else, with artwork listing the revised running order. The third single originally scheduled to be released was actually the album's title track; the house-influenced, dancefloor anthem "Enjoy Yourself." According to the original track listing, it was also meant to be the third song on the album as well, however after "Wouldn't Change a Thing" became the second single, the idea was shelved. The song "Never Too Late" was originally planned to be the second single and became the third instead, so "Enjoy Yourself" was never released as a single in any territory. This was much to Kylie's disappointment as she personally liked the song and felt it could have been a big hit. The dance-infused sound of "Enjoy Yourself" was however carried over to Kylie's next album "Rhythm of Love" especially with the songs "Better the Devil You Know" and "What Do I Have To Do." Tracklisting #Hand on Your Heart (3:51) #Wouldn't Change a Thing (3:14) #Never Too Late (3:22) #Nothing to Lose (3:21) #Tell Tale Signs (2:26) #My Secret Heart (2:41) #I'm Over Dreaming (Over You) (3:22) #Tears on My Pillow (2:30) #Heaven and Earth (3:44) #Enjoy Yourself (3:45) Critical Reception "Enjoy Yourself" received mixed reviews from music critics. Chris True of Allmusic describes the album's songs as "catchy stuff" and calls Enjoy Yourself a "good companion to her debut" although he also noted that the album was similar to her debut. He awarded the album two-and-a-half stars out of five. Nick Levine from Digital Spy gave it a favorable review, awarding it three stars. He said: "It's got a bit more variety than her debut, but one or two fewer strong tunes - and consequently a touch less charm. Still, if you're fond of the singles and Minogue at her most ingenuous, you'll find that Enjoy Yourself makes good on the promise of its title."'' However, Arion Berger of Rolling Stone gave the album a negative review, as he explained that the album was "''inept." Chart Performance "Enjoy Yourself" debuted on the UK Albums Chart at number one and reached double platinum status upon release with pre-sales of over 600,000 copies. In the UK, the album sold over one million copies in its first ten weeks of release. On January 1, 1990, the album was certified four times platinum. In Australia, the album reached number nine, and was certified platinum on release. The album has sold over 5 million copies worldwide. The album reached number one in Hong Kong and Ireland, and the top ten in Belgium, Denmark, Greece and Japan. In North America, the album received limited promotion and did not appear on any major album charts. It also peaked at number six in New Zealand. In Spain, the album peaked at number sixteen on the charts (on December 9, 1989) and stayed there for nineteen weeks. It was later certified Gold. Album Personnel *Kylie Minogue – lead vocals, backing vocals *Jason Donovan – vocals *Mae McKenna, Miriam Stockley – backing vocals *Matt Aitken – keyboards, guitar, production, arrangements *Pete Waterman – production, arrangements, mixing *Mike Stock – backing vocals, production, arrangements, keyboards *Ian Curnow – keyboards *Linn drum machine – drums *Jason Barron, Dave Ford, Julian Gingell, Peter Hammond, Phil Harding, Chris McDonnell, Barry Stone – mixing *Peter Day – engineering, mixing *Karen Hewitt – engineering *Greg Fulginiti – mastering *Simon Fowler – photography *David Howells – design *Lino Carbosiero – hair Gallery enjoyyourselfbackcover.jpg|Back cover of "Enjoy Yourself" 2ba19876dca3ba39682e803453f73de9.jpg 815b5012ba25a07bd9486df2cfecb422.jpg Unknown.jpg R-819913-1378903415-2053.jpg Category:Albums